oliver_and_company_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Company - StarxOliver Kittens
These kittens belong to Cakethewarriorcat, please ask before using them. Appearances: Rarity: Rarity has dark orange, like Oliver's stripes, fur with a peach color, Oliver's chest, stripes and a white chest, muzzle, and tail-tip. She has green eyes. She has She wears a purple collar with a normal tag. Frosty: Frosty is a light silver color, lighter than Star's coat, with some dark silver, Star's fur color, stripes. He has a white muzzle, chest, tail-tip, and his front right paw. He has blue eyes. He wears a blue collar with a snowflake tag. Fern: Fern is an orange color like her father with white paws and muzzle. She has green eyes and wears a white collar with a heart tag. Stampy: Stampy is an orange collar with a white stripe on his muzzle that connects to his chest. He has white paws and tail-tip with green eyes. He wears a dark forest green collar with a fish tag. Ocean: Ocean is a silver color like her mother with white stripes on her back and a peach-colored muzzle. She has bright blue eyes. She wears an orange collar with a wave-shaped tag. Ollie: Ollie is a dark silver color with blue eyes and a white muzzle, like his father has. He wears a black collar with a paw shaped tag. Personalities: Rarity: Rarity is generous and sweet, but doesn't like stealing. She is a lot like her mother when it comes to dangerous situations, freeze up and hope for the best. She can be very sassy and hates getting her paws dirty. She is a lot like Auntie Georgette when it comes to fashion and is often hanging out with the blue poodle. Frosty: Frosty is playful and silly, but knows when times are serious and matures himself enough to be mature. He loves the gang and gets along with Tito the most. Frosty is the runt of the litter, so he tries to toughen up near his siblings or parents or even the gang, often getting himself in trouble or nearly killed, luckily he has Oliver and the gang to help! He's a bit of trouble, but loves playing piano with Jenny and/or Oliver. Fern: Fern is soft-spoken and shy, hardly ever speaking. She's a bit self concious because she's blind, but her hearing makes up for it. She's usually with the gang and Oliver and Star, with her siblings, with Frosty to help him and warn him, or with her owner. Stampy: Stampy is fun-loving and silly, and he's always there to make others laugh. He may not trust easily, but once you gain his trust you'll never lose it unless you do something beyond stupid. He's very hardworking and honest, and he just adores watching Jenny bake. When he gets an owner that's a baker, he's overjoyed. Ocean: Ocean is playful and hardworking at the same time. Since she's the oldest, she acts the most like the leader. She loves playing dectective and is a big daddy's kitten. She loves playing with her father and finds his stories about how he met Dodger and saved Jenny awesome! Ollie: Ollie is very calm and sweet, he is a huge mommy's boy, usually not leaving her side unless he feels confident enough to play with his siblings. He's very clumsy and a bit shy, often getting teased a bit from his siblings. He's honest and loyal, but if you hurt his family, he's not all all meow, no scratch. Trivia: -Stampy was named after my favorite YouTuber, Stampylonghead -Ollie was named after Stampylonghead's best friend iBallitsticSquid's cat. -In order of birth-Ocean, Ollie, Fern, Stampy, Rarity, and Frosty